sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Τούθμωσις Δ \Αίγυπτος
Τούθμωσις Δ΄ ο Ειρηνικός Thutmose, Thmosis, Θμώσις Pharaohs, Eighteenth dynasty of Egypt thumb|300px| [[Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακή ΕποχήΗγεμόνες Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής Δυναστεία 18η (XVIII) 15ος Αιώνας π.Χ. ---- ---- Όνομα: Τούθμωσις Ηγεμονικά Ονόματα ---- ---- Αίγυπτος Ηγεμόνες Αιγύπτου Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Αιγύπτου Αιγυπτιακή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Αιγυπτιακής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες Αρχαιο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής|>>'Αρχαιο-Αιγυπτιακή'<<]] Δυναστεία 0α (0a) Δυναστεία 0β (0b) Δυναστεία 1η (I) Δυναστεία 2η (II) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες Παλαιο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής|>>'Παλαιο-Αιγυπτιακή'<<]] Δυναστεία 3η (III) Δυναστεία 4η (IV) Δυναστεία 5η (V) Δυναστεία 6η (VI) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες 1ης Ενδιάμεσης Εποχής|>>'Πρώτη Ενδιάμεση'<<]] Δυναστεία 7η (VII) Δυναστεία 8η (VIII) Δυναστεία 9η (IX) Δυναστεία 10η (X) Δυναστεία 11α (XIa) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες Μεσο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής|>>'Μεσο-Αιγυπτιακή'<<]] Δυναστεία 11β (XIb) Δυναστεία 12η (XII) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες 2ης Ενδιάμεσης Εποχής|>>'Δεύτερη Ενδιάμεση'<<]] Δυναστεία 13η (XIII) Δυναστεία 14η (XIV) Δυναστεία 15η (XV) Δυναστεία 16ης (XVI) Δυναστεία 17η (XVII) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής|>>'Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακή' (New)<<]] Δυναστεία 18η (XVIII) Δυναστεία 19η (XIX) Δυναστεία 20η (XX) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες 3ης Ενδιάμεσης Εποχής|>>'Τρίτη Ενδιάμεση'<<]] Δυναστεία 21η (XXI) Δυναστεία 22η (XXII) Δυναστεία 23η (XXIII) Δυναστεία 24η (XXIV) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες Νεο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής|>>'Νεο-Αιγυπτιακή' (Late)<<]] Δυναστεία 25η (XXV) Δυναστεία 26η (XXVI) Δυναστεία 27η (XXVII) Δυναστεία 28η (XXVIII) Δυναστεία 29η (XXIX) Δυναστεία 30η (XXX) Δυναστεία 31η (XXXI) Δυναστεία 32η (XXXII) Δυναστεία 33η (XXXIII) ---- ---- Σουμερία (Sumer) Ηγεμόνες Σουμερίας ---- Ακκαδία (Akkad) Ηγεμόνες Ακκαδίας ---- Συρία (Martu) Ηγεμόνες Συρίας ---- Ισραηλία (Israel)Ηγεμόνες Ισραηλίας ---- Ιουδαία (Judash) Ηγεμόνες Ιουδαίας ---- Φοινίκη (Phoenicia) Ηγεμόνες Φοινίκης ---- Ασσυρία (Assyria) Ηγεμόνες Ασσυρίας ---- Βαβυλωνία (Babylonia) Ηγεμόνες Βαβυλωνίας ---- Μιταννία (Mitanni) Ηγεμόνες Μιταννίας ---- Χετταϊκή Αυτοκρατορία (Hatti) Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Μυκηναϊκή Ελλάδα (Mycenaean Greece) Ηγεμόνες Μυκηναϊκής Ελλάδας ]] - Αυτοκράτορας (φαραώ) της Αιγύπτου. - Χρονική Περίοδος Διακυβέρνησης: Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακή Εποχή, 14ος Αιώνας π.Χ. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "Τούθμωσις" αποτελεί παραφθορά του Αιγυπτιακού ονόματος "Djehutymose" Ονομασία Οι διάφορες ονομασίες τις οποίες έλαβε ή με τις οποίες αναφέρεται (ή ενδεχομένως αναφέρεται) στην ιστορία είναι: *Djehuty-mose = DHwti-msi(w) = Born Of Djehuty Thoth *Men-kheperu-re = mn-xprw-ra = Established Of Forms Is Re Πιθανότατα, ταυτίζεται με τον φαραώ που ο Μανέθων αναφέρει με το όνομα "Τμώσις" και "Τυθμώσις". Γενεαλογία - Οίκος: 18η Δυναστεία (XVIII). - Πατέρας: [[]], - Μητέρα: - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Βιογραφία Τα σημαντικότερα ιστορικά γεγονότα της βασιλείας του είναι: * He send expeditions into Nubia and Asia are known. * He propagated rather peacekeeping, diplomatic policy which succeeded in making treaty with a land of Mitannia. Ταφή Οι πληροφορίες που αφορούν τον τάφο και το μομμιοποιημένο σώμα (μούμια) του είναι: *Burial place: the tomb KV43 in the Valley of the Kings. *The king’s mummy was found in a tomb-cache of Amenhotep II – KV35. Χρονολογία Οι διάφορες χρονολογίες της βασιλείας του από διακεκριμμένους Αιγυπτιολόγους, αρχαίους και νεώτερους, είναι: *Ο Μανέθωνας Manethon (through Josepus, Theophilus) assigned to him a reign of 9 yrs and 8 mns. *Manethon (through Africanus and Eusebius) assigned to him a reign of 9 yrs. *1419-1386 (Wente, van Siclen III) *1419-1410 (Redford) *1413-1405 (Gardiner) *1413-1403 (Parker) *1412-1402 (Hornung) *1401-1391 (Málek, Arnold) *1401-1390 (Grimal) *1400-1390 (Krauss, Murnane, Shaw) *1398-1388 (Dodson) *1397-1388 (von Beckerath) *1397-1387 (Vandersleyen) *1396-1386 (Kitchen) *1394-1384 (Aldred) *1388-1379 (Helck) *1388-1378 (NarmerSite) (10 years) Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * 18η Δυναστεία (XVIII) * Ηγεμόνες Αρχαίας Αιγύπτου * Ηγεμόνες Αιγύπτου * Αίγυπτος * Αρχαία Αίγυπτος * Αιγυπτιακή Αυτοκρατορία * Αιγύπτιοι * Αιγύπτιοι Θεοί Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category:Ηγεμόνες 14ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Category:Ηγεμόνες Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής Category:Ηγεμόνες 18ης Αιγυπτιακής Δυναστείας